originalcharacterswrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldo Raine
•Ring name: Aldo Raine •Real name: Aldo Reigns •Height: 5'3" •Weight: 120lbs •Birthday: July 31st, 1991 •Passing: February 24th, 2013 (21) •Based off of: Ashley Stymest. •Ethnicity: British. (Billed from "The Heartbreak Hotel") •Trained by: **Alex Shane **Tony Scarlo **William Regal •Debut: 2010 •Signature: Enziguiri Crucifix Sweetness Regal Stretch •Finishers: Standing Sea Fire SuperKick Frankensteiner '•Early years:' ? Aldo attended Ravens Wood School, in Bromley, South East London, where he excelled at arts, but claimed to always be attracted to sports, specially wrestling, being trained by his father since he was a little boy.? Before wrestling, and to pay for wrestling lessons, he took up on an offer made to him during one of his skating outings, of becoming a model, which he did for two years before his debut. '•Wrestling Career:' Debuted with International Pro Wrestling:United Kingdom in February 2010. Reigns would tag team with Sha Samuels to go after the IPW:UK tag team championships feuding with The All Stars (Robbie Dynamite and Mikey Whiplash). Reigns would go on to turn on Samuels sparking a feud IPW:UK Championship in early 2011. Samuels would end up winning the feud and causing Reigns to be banished from the United Kingdom. This storyline banishing was to allow Reigns out of his contract so he could compete with Dragon Gate USA, for which he moved to Memphis, Tennessee. Reigns would debut in Dragon Gate USA in June 2011. He would go on to feud with L.A. Park and Homicide, teaming up with the likes of Teddy Hart and Paul London to compete with the high flyers. This feud was still ongoing with Reigns and London fighting L.A. Park and Homicide for the chance to be number one contenders to the Open the United Gate Championship. Reigns would also go on to compete in Chikara’s King of Trios 2011. Teaming with Delirious and Tim Donst they would make it to the second round before elimination at the hands of The Colony (Fire Ant, Green Ant, and Soldier Ant). This tournament would cause a good friendship to be formed between Reigns and Delirious which would then see Reigns being allowed to use the ROH Dojo as he continues his training. Reigns was an independent wrestler taking most of his booking from Dragon Gate USA, Chikara Pro, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and occasionally appearing on Ring of Honor house shows in tag team action with Delirious. While wrestling for TWA's Throwback show, he died in the ring, during a match against Dallas Nitro who was the current champion. '•Career Highlights:' •TWA Hardcore Champion (Via Hand-Off rule) '•Personal Life:' Second child to Alden Reigns and Aida Reinhart, his older brother is Andros Reigns, who wrestles at CZW under the name Andros Raine, his younger sister is Amy Reigns, who is currently training under their father's commands, at the "Reign of Fire", in Bromley, South East London. He refused to keep training with his father after he turned 14, when he decided to move out of his house and move to Blackpool, where he started training with William Regal. Ever since, his family relationship hasn't been further mentioned or brought up. Reigns was romantically linked to the model Maille Doyle, though nothing has been confirmed. He was an avid skater and videogamer, though, as stated during an interview he "could get his bum handed in a silver tray any day by a ten year old." He suffered of Catalepsy and Epilepsy, having had several episodes throughout his lifetime, which damaged his heart and brain. He stated several times that his brain wouldn't take one more stroke, which is what eventually killed him. The doctors reported that the excitement for the match and the stress from preparing for it, caused an attack that his body didn't register from the adrenaline.